Wish
by Dae Uchiha
Summary: "Otanjobi omedetou, Teme!"/Kedua pemuda itu melangkah dalam diam, menikmati desiran nyaman di hati mereka masing-masing./"Naruto, kau tidak boleh mengenangku, apalagi melupakanku."/SasuNaru inside/RnR please?/collab with inndhhuchiha


"Otanjobi omedetou, _Teme_!"

Seruan yang disertai dengan cengiran khas milik sesosok pemuda berambut pirang yang sudah hampir sepanjang hidupnya bersamanya itu membuat Uchiha Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya.

Sosok itu tampak berlari riang ke arahnya, tak peduli dengan hawa musim panas yang menyengat, nyaris menubruk tubuhnya jika saja Sasuke tak menahan tubuh itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Bisakah kau mengatakannya dengan lebih baik, _Dobe_?"

Komentar sarkatis yang dikeluarkannya sama sekali tak diartikan negatif oleh sosok yang kini mengikuti Sasuke yang sudah melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Ah, tapi maaf, hari ini aku tak bisa memberikanmu apapun, _Teme_. Kau tahu, harga ramen yang semakin melonjak menguras hampir sebagian besar uang yang kudapat. Sisanya hanya cukup untuk membayar flat dan sekolah," Pemuda itu meringis pelan.

"Kalau begitu makanlah makanan yang lebih murah dan bergizi, _Dobe_. Kau tahu ramen sama sekali tak cocok untukmu, kurasa bahkan mulai menurunkan kapasitas otakmu yang _dobe_ itu." Lagi-lagi komentar bernada sama yang dikeluarkan oleh pemuda berambut raven itu. ia tahu betul betapa sulitnya hidup sahabat sekaligus rivalnya setelah ditinggalkan orang tuanya bertahun-tahun lalu. Menolak diasuh oleh ayah Sasuke—yang merupakan sahabat orangtua Naruto sekaligus ayah baptisnya—pemuda itu menopang kehidupannya sendiri dengan bekerja sampingan walau itu cukup menguras tenaganya.

Tak peduli dengan kesinisan Sasuke, Naruto melanjutkan perkataannya, "Tapi tenang saja, Teme! Setelah kita dewasa nanti dan aku sudah menjadi koki, aku akan membuatkanmu masakan yang enak di hari ulang tahunmu. Lalu kita akan makan bersama, dan kau pasti akan memujiku, dan kemudian aku akan membelikanmu kado, lalu kemudian kau akan berterima kasih padaku karena aku sudah memberikanmu barang yang indah, dan—"

Perkataan pemuda itu terpotong ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menjalari tangannya. Naruto sedikit menelan ludah saat menyadari bahwa kehangatan itu berasal dari tangan pemuda yang berjalan di sampingnya. Sasuke menggenggam tangannya.

"_Hn_, terserah kau saja, _Dobe_."

"Kau curang," bisikan itu terdengar. Naruto memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang membuat pipinya terasa hangat, sekaligus menghindari seringaian Sasuke yang pasti terpatri di wajahnya kini.

Kedua pemuda itu melangkah dalam diam, menikmati desiran nyaman di hati mereka masing-masing.

**.**

**.**

**Naruto by Masashi Kisimoto ©1999**

**Story by dae uchiha & inndhh uchiha ©2012**

**.**

**Wish**

**Special for Sasuke's birthday**

**Standard warning applied**

**.**

**.**

Naruto berjalan dengan langkah ringan, tak peduli dengan hangatnya hawa musim panas kali ini yang terasa membakar. Kedua tangannya yang menjinjing kantung belanjaan terayun pelan, diiringi dengan senyum yang terus merekah di bibirnya.

Hari ini hari yang istimewa.

Hari ini hari yang istimewa.

Hari ini hari yang istimewa.

Kalimat itu terus ia rapalkan dalam hati, menaikkan _mood_-nya dengan drastis. Orang-orang terdekatnya tahu betul kenapa Naruto menganggap hari ini hari yang begitu spesial, dan mereka tak lagi bertanya apa yang membuat senyumnya begitu lebar hari ini.

Nyahentikan langkahnya di sebuah gedung apartemen di distrik Konoha, memasuki apartemen itu dan sedikit berlari menuju _lift_ yang hendak tertutup. Untung keburu.

Lift yang tak begitu ramai membawa Naruto ke lantai tiga di apartemen ini. Begitu lift terbuka, dengan tak sabar Naruto menjejakkan kaki ke luar, ke arah apartemen bernomor 23 yang familiar.

Naruto menekan bel berulang kali dengan tidak sabar, mengerutkan kening ketika tak ada jawaban dari dalam apartemen. Kemana dia? Apa dia masih tidur siang?

Setelah hampir lima menit melakukan kegiatan itu, pemuda berambut kuning itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk menggunakan kunci darurat yang dia berikan pada Naruto sejak tahun kedua mereka menjalin hubungan.

"_Teme_?"

Naruto melangkahkan kaki memasuki apartemen, sedikit ragu melihat betapa sepinya apartemen milik Sasuke itu. _Mungkin dia benar-benar masih tidur siang_, Naruto menepis perasaan aneh yang menelusup ke dadanya.

Setelah meletakkan belanjaan di meja makan, Naruto menuju ke kamar Sasuke, mendorong pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Ia menghela napasnya, bersyukur saat melihatnya sedang tidur di kasur miliknya dengan memeluk guling.

Naruto memutuskan untuk memulai acara memasaknya. Sasuke sangat menyukai semua makanan yang berbau tomat, dan hal itulah yang membuatnya membeli dua kilogram tomat hanya untuk hari yang spesial ini.

Yosh, Naruto harus mulai memasak!

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Semerbak wangi tomat menyebar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan apartemen nomor 23 itu. Tomat memang tidak mengeluarkan aroma yang khas, tapi indera penciuman pemuda tan tadi sudah sangat akrab dengan si tomat. Cekatan, Naruto sudah sangat akrab dengan dapur, mengolah tomat-tomat sebagai bagian dasar dalam masakannya ke dalam berbagai menu.

Segera saja semua makanan dengan bahan utama sang tomat dua kg telah siap dihidangkan di atas meja makan. Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya pada sang tomat-tomat yang telah menjadi sup krim tomat, daging panggang saus tomat, jus tomat, dan pudding tomat dengan lilin kecil di atasnya.

"Inilah karya sang maestro. Hahaha," Tawanya memecah keheningan di ruangan itu, pemuda ini benar-benar senang membanggakan dirinya sendiri. Dipandanginya makanan yang tampak lezat itu satu persatu, mengagumi kejeniusan—dan kenarsisan—dirinya.

Kakinya melangkah menuju kamar yang terbuka lebar. Tidak ada siapa pun di sana. Kamar yang temaram karena lampu kamar yang sudah tidak berfungsi dengan baik nampak kosong. Naruto bertolak pinggang di depan kamar yang selalu bersih itu.

"Ck. Dasar Sasuke, sudah kubilang untuk mengganti lampu kamarnya, memangnya enak apa tidur gelap-gelapan," katanya sambil memandangi seluruh isi kamar.

Senyumnya terkembang saat dilihatnya _bedcover sapphire blue_ yang senada dengan warna irisnya, teringat kenangan bersama Sasuke saat mereka berdebat tentang warna _bedcover_ yang cocok untuk kamar Sasuke. Dan yah akhirnya Sasuke menang dengan telak dan berhasil membuat Naruto menahan rona merah di pipinya saat Sasuke mengatakan alasan dia memilih warna itu.

"_Karena aku ingin selalu dipandangi olehmu, _Dobe_. Tidakkah kau lihat kalau warnanya sama dengan matamu itu?" ungkap Sasuke dengan nada mengejek, ejekan yang lembut yang hanya ditujukan pada _Dobe_-nya._

Naruto berbalik menuju ruang makan yang menyatu dengan ruang TV. Ada pemuda raven di sana yang telah menantinya untuk menyantap berbagai makanan serba tomat miliknya.

"Kupikir kau keluar saat aku memasak tadi," kata Naruto, dia berjalan pelan ke arah Sasuke yang masih tersenyum irit di depan meja makan.

"Wanginya menahanku, Dobe," jawab Sasuke singkat. Naruto tersenyum simpul mendengar jawaban Sasuke kali ini. Itu artinya Sasuke suka dengan masakan yang disajikan oleh Naruto.

"Ayo makan!" ajak Naruto menarik Sasuke untuk duduk di kursi yang sering mereka gunakan.

Naruto mengambil apa saja yang bisa dijangkaunya di meja kecil mereka, dengan kata lain dia mampu menghabiskan semuanya sendiri.

"Ehem," Sasuke berdehem mengingatkan Naruto tentang sesuatu. Diliriknya _pudding_ yang sedari tadi terabaikan di tengah meja.

"Aku lupa, _Teme_," kata Naruto sambil memberi Sasuke senyum lima jari andalannya. "_Make a wish _dulu."

"Hn," Sasuke menutup matanya sebelum meniup lilin yang ada di atas _pudding_ tomat itu.

"Apa harapanmu, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Semoga aku tidak gila karena harus hidup bersamamu sampai aku mati," jawab Sasuke sadis.

Naruto menelan ludahnya, ekspresi manyun tercipta seketika. "Kau ini tidak bisa berkata yang lebih baik sedikit ya?"

"Kau ingin mendengar kebohongan, _Dobe_?" tanya Sasuke menanggapi komentar Naruto.

"Asalkan itu darimu," jawab Naruto enteng.

"Aku berharap bisa mendampingimu selamanya," kata Sasuke lembut.

Cairan bening mengalir dari kedua sudut mata Naruto tanpa izin. Dicernanya kebohongan Sasuke malam itu, ya kebohongan Sasuke.

"Terima kasih atas _wish _mu, Sasuke, aku bahagia," kata Naruto menyeka cairan bening yang terus saja mengalir.

Naruto pulang dengan air mata.

Tidak, dia tidak pulang ke rumahnya.

Naruto mendatangi sebuah bukit dengan undakan tanah di atasnya.

Tanah itu masih basah karena gerimis kecil yang menghampiri sang bukit beberapa jam yang lalu. Naruto berlutut di sana, menyapu nisan yang masih baru.

_**Rest In Peace**_

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**23 July 19xx - 23 June 20xx**

Nama yang terpatri di sana sangat berharga bagi Naruto, nama yang tidak akan pernah lepas dari hidupnya. Nama yang akan selalu hidup di hatinya sampai kapanpun.

**.**

* * *

**.**

"_Naruto, kau tidak boleh mengenangku, apalagi melupakanku," ujar Sasuke di tengah gerimis di suatu sore yang membawa Sasuke dan Naruto ke atas bukit ini._

"_Kenapa?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti._

"_Karena yang akan dikenang dan dilupakan itu hanya orang mati. Kau ingin aku mati, hn?" Sasuke mendelik dengan sadis ke arah Naruto yang terkekeh mendengar pertanyaannya.__"Kau takut mati ya, __'__Suke?" tanya Naruto di sela-sela kekehannya._

"_Tidak. Aku hanya takut kau akan menangis saat menyadari__ bahwa__ aku__ telah__ mati."_

**.**

* * *

**.**

Jawaban Sasuke saat itu benar-benar membuat Naruto berpikir tentang kematian. Dan saat dia sudah tiba kembali di bukit ini, dia hanya sendiri. Sasuke dinyatakan tewas dalam kecelakaan tepat satu bulan yang lalu. Kecelakaan itu merenggut Sasuke dari sisinya, mengambil _Teme_-nya.

Tapi Naruto tetap memegang teguh kata-kata Sasuke untuk terus menghidupkan hatinya.

Naruto mengusap lembut batu nisan di depannya. "Sudah kutepati janjiku, _Teme_. Masakan untuk hari ulang tahunmu dan janji untuk tidak mengenang dan melupakanmu."

Sasuke hidup, jiwanya hidup dalam tubuh Naruto.

Saat kedua jiwa bersatu, kematian pun tidak akan jadi penghalang.

Apalah arti raga saat jiwa sudah saling memiliki.

Mereka selalu bersama bahkan sampai akhir dunia.

**.**

**.**

_Kita sudah melewati jalan yang sangat panjang_

_Ada berbagai cerita, ada berbagai cinta_

_Lalu kau pergi, dan aku di sini_

_Tapi tidak, cinta tak pernah akan kehilangan_

_Cinta takkan pernah luruh, meski berdebu dan lusuh_

_Cinta selalu memiliki walau perpisahan kita hadapi_

_Cinta akah selalu menguatkan, meski pondasinya t'lah runtuh_

_Kutitipkan hati, cintaku padamu_

_Sampai kita kan bertaut lagi_

_Tunggu... tunggu... sampai kau lelah berkata_

_Namun penantian kan selalu berbatas_

_Saat itu kita kan tersenyum, jemari takkan lepas_

_Karena cinta itu kekal_

_Dalam keabadian yang menjanjikan kebahagiaan_

**.**

**END**

**.**

**A/n:** dae: Ini collab pertama antara aku sama kak Indah, inndhhuchiha. Moga memuaskan ^^

inndhh's wish: moga tetep langgeng ama Naruto yah… XD

Gak banyak komen, kita cumin mau bilang otanjobi omedetou buat Uchiha Sasuke, tokoh kesayangan kami di Naruto. Karena kamu ultah, 'Key, kita jadi collab buat bikinin kamu fict!

Apresiasi dinanti… :)

**© daeuchiha & inndhhuchiha**


End file.
